Grape Juice Addicts Annonymous
by ChaosMagician86
Summary: Pegasus has a problem and his man-slaves are beginning to notice. Plus, backstory! Kaiba's behind the scenes thoughts! Rated PG for foul language.... My FIRST fic EVER!
1. Won't You Help Me Find My Brother?

Pegasus loved his grape juice. He couldn't go a meal without the happy purple drink. Unfortunately, Pegasus had a problem. He was addicted to grape juice and crappy comics. He also watches too many cartoons and now believed that his favorite character, Funny Bunny, an annoying pink bunny, actually existed. But I am getting ahead of myself. Let us start at the beginning....  
  
Pegasus was prancing around his happy happy castle in which he required his guards to wear crappy suits, and spike their hair like that dumbass, Tristan. (Who, by the way, stole Kaiba's idea of the trenchcoat... DAMN HIM!). Anyway, Pegasus sat down in his dining room and called for Croquet. "Croquet", Pegasus said, "Bring me my breakfast!" Croquet, his favorite man-slave, came in carrying Pegasus's normal toast and comic. But today, he had also brought grape juice. Pegasus looked at the juice like it was poison. "What the hell is that?" asked Pegasus. Croquet smiled, and replied in that oh-so-sexy voice of his... "It's grape juice. A thousand pardons.", he stated. Pegasus took the juice and swished it down, hoping that if it did kill him, Croquet would be arrested. But the grape juice was not poison. It was intoxicating and Pegasus immediately turned red and his mouth formed an "o". (Which is very odd and disturbing... See the episode were Pegasus steals the sexy Kaiba's soul. DAMN HIM!). "It's wonderful." said Pegasus. "It's like a million millennium eyes in my stomach. It's so much fun and bubbles in my tummy." He then proceeded to fall over on his ass and throw up because Pegasus is bulimic. Silly Pegasus! Grape juice is for old men! Pegasus crawled to his TV, and watched his favorite cartoon "Funny Bunny", episode 1274 out of 3013. It looked even cooler after drinking grape juice.  
  
About twelve miles away, Kaiba was running through the woods. He was looking for his little brother Mokuba. He loved Mokuba very much, and didn't want Pegasus to steal his soul by making him take exlax with grape juice, therefore, being forced into crapping out his soul. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and thought of all he was missing at home. There was some creepy chick who wanted to screw him and claimed that she knew him from another life in which he had a millennium rod. Finally, Kaiba caught up with Yugi and his band of merry people. Kaiba stared at the odd group. Kaiba grinned and ran ahead of them, prancing as he thought of beating the crap out of Yugi at cards. He stood on the stairs of Pegasus's castle and waited... While we wait, we go into Kaiba's brain...  
  
KCHAN: CUE FLASHBACK! **Waits...** ....CUE FLASHBACK!!!!!! **Waits again** Oh for the love of... **Walks over to the film projector and hits it, a picture of Mokuba replaces her face** Much better. ^_^  
  
Mokuba was sitting alone in his prison cell for sugar-high kids. Dementors roamed the... what? Oh! Wrong fic!... Pegasus's cronies roamed the halls, making sure that nobody got in. Apparently they were doing a really bad job because... "Mokuba! Are you alright?", asked Kaiba as he ran up to the cell and clutched the bars. Mokuba stood up quickly, smiling. "Big brother! I knew it! I knew you'd come and save me!", Mokuba cried, tears brimming at his eyes. Kaiba smiled that cute half smile, then quickly, began to pick the lock of the cell. While doing this, he decided to try and make some conversation. "Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you in any way?", Kaiba asked darkly. He was prepared to kick Pegasus' ass anyway... might as well have a good reason, right? Mokuba, looked down, sniffling. He was silent for a few seconds, then looked back up at his big brother, tears flowing from his eyes. "He... made me drink grape juice... I think he put something in it. Then he made me watch... all... 3013 episodes of Funny Bunny!" With this Mokuba broke down crying. Kaiba's eyes widened, a look of shock on his face. Then, his eyes narrowed as he heard clapping from behind him... He didn't want to look, but knew he had to. Turning quickly, his trenchcoat doing a cool spinney thing, he looked into the eyes... er... eye of Pegasus. "Well hello, Kaiba-boy! So glad that you could make it! Would you like to hear about my ingenious plan to take over your corporation? Or perhaps you'd like to watch me steal your brother's soul? We could make home-made flan if you want! Grape juice?", he babbled, offering Kaiba one of his gold goblets. Kaiba glared, clenching his teeth, then proceeded to knock the cup out of Pegasus' hand. Pegasus looked shocked, then a look of hurt passed his face, tears welling in his eyes. "Kaiba-boy! Why are you so hurtful?!" he screeched. Pegasus then bent down on the floor and sobbed. Mokuba cowered in a corner while Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Pegasus, you're pathetic. Can we just get past this part? Just let my brother go and you can have the stupid corporation." Kaiba sighed. Pegasus looked up at him, wiping his eyes. "But Kaiba-boy", he began, "Where is the fun in that? I mean... the ex-lax I made your chipmunk of a brother drink would be useless if I didn't at least 'try' to steal his soul!", Pegasus explained. Mokuba looked up from the corner, and screeched. Kaiba began to curse, having the strange urge to take the gold goblet of grape juice and shove it up Pegasus' pansy ass. "You fricken made my little brother take ex-lax?! Don't you know that's for fricken constipated people?!", as Kaiba said this, Goku waved from the side of the page. Pegasus laughed stupidly, taking a swig of grape juice from his new goblet, which Croquet had randomly given to him at some point in this absolutely pointless scene. Mokuba looked sick. "Yes, Kaiba-boy! And now I plan to steal his soul!" Pegasus screamed as his Millennium Eye lit up and did a swirly gold thing. Kaiba shielded his eyes, but unfortunately poor Mokuba was not so lucky. Mokuba groaned, then began to scream shrilly, the light surrounding his ass. Then, as the light faded, Mokuba fell to the floor of his monkey-cage, lifeless...er... soulless. 


	2. The Chaos Ensues

Disclamer: Alright. Since I didn't do this last time, thought I might do well to make one now! ^^; I do NOT own YuGiOh; Though I wish very much that I did. I also did not create "Grape Juice Addicts Annonymous" if there even is such a self-help group. Sorry if you're addicted to grape juice; I mean not to poke fun at anyone but Tea. ^^ Well, hopefully you read the first chappie, otherwise you'll have NO idea what's going on. By the way! I'm KChan! I'm new! I'm special! Congratulations! More chapters coming. Also, a few Gundam Wing stories will be posted, and my "interviews" with characters from random animes will be up! Please review!  
  
GRAPE JUICE ADDICTS ANNONYMOUS. PART TWO. Kaiba's mouth dropped, and fell to his knees. Pegasus laughed stupidly again. "Welllllll, Kaiba-boy!!! Seems you couldn't save yer little brother! Ahahahahahahahaha!", he screeched wildly... Then he suddenly stopped. Kaiba was now laughing his ass off. "What the hell?! Why are you laughing?!" Kaiba stood up, still snickering, then stated loudly, "I'm gonna get laaaiiiid!!!", he then proceeded to run out of the dungeon and back to his house where he and that crazy chick made sweet sweet love... ~END OF FLASHBACK~ Kaiba stared down at Yugi, a smirk on his face as Tea glared stupidly. Yugi just stood there cutely while Joey and Tristan had a thumb war. Bakura continued to plot against the rest of the group. "Today... is yer day of reckoning, Yugi!" Kaiba shouted, pointing his oh-so-sexy finger at the pint-size hottie. Tea blinked a couple of times... obviously trying to figure out what 'reckoning' meant... and 'day'... and 'today'. Then she stepped forward and yelled loudly... "Kaiba, you are SO mean! Our friendship is so strong! We can't ever be separated because out love is so strong!!! You can't ever beat us because you don't have any..."Joey cut her off by hitting her over the head with a mallet. All the Yu-Gi-Oh cast clapped quite loudly. Yugi let out one of those cute whooping noises and all the fangirls awed. Kaiba blinked, then continued his speech. "Yugi. You won't ever make it into this castle unless you beat me! We wager five star chips, and whoever wins, gets to continue on!" he challenged. Yugi shrugged, then nodded. Joey and Tristan were still thumb- warring, ignoring the entire situation. Bakura randomly let out a maniacal laugh. They all ran up to the top of the castle, and NO, we don't know how they did that without getting into the castle first, so don't you dare ask unless you want yer thumbs cut off! Kaiba tossed Yugi one of his cool little disk dueling thingys and Yugi transformed into the oh-so-sexy Yami Yugi. Yami, being the King of Games, automatically knew how to use Kaiba's invention. Kaiba stared at the slightly taller alter-ego of our pint-size hottie hero, and blinked. Kaiba sighed, thinking about why he was dueling Yami... Inside Kaiba's brain...  
  
KChan: Cue Kaiba's brain... **Waits** ...Now. **Waits some more** GOD DAMMIT! Why me?! **Walks over to Kaiba and smacks him upside the head** Think dammit! Kaiba: Yes, hunny... **Thinks and they are replaced by Kaiba sitting inside his office** KChan: Better. ^_^  
  
Kaiba was sitting in his office in his bathrobe looking through his computer. The crazy Gothic girl was lying on the floor also in one of Kaiba's bathrobes, looking pleasantly happy. "Kaiba. Go win that contest please. OR NO MORE LOVING FOR YOU!" she said randomly. Kaiba fell out of his chair, then got back up, tears in his eyes. "For the love of cheese, NO!", Kaiba cried. The girl smiled happily, waiting for his answer. Kaiba finally sighed and nodded...  
  
~END OF KAIBA'S BRAIN~  
  
Kaiba glared at Yugi, and then they both shouted "TIME TO DUEL!", signaling the beginning of the match. Meanwhile, Tristan had managed to randomly get himself lost. He ran through the hallways, breathing heavily when suddenly he bumped into a yellow haired, macho, pants-too-small-for- his-ass American. It could be none other than Bandit Keith. Bandit Keith glared down at the spiky loser of a boy and crossed his arms. "Watch where yer going, loser. You just bumped into Bandit Keith, the hottest man alive!", he striking an oh-so-sexy pose. (DAMN HIM!) Tristan, being as gullible as Tristan was, gaped with silenced admiration. Bandit Keith looked down again, then grinned, deciding upon something in that oh- so-small brain of his. "I'm going to watch the fight between Yugi and Kaiba. Ya wanna make a bet, twerp?", he grinned. Tristan's eye's widened at hearing the word bet, and a chemical reaction seemed to click in that oh-so-dumb brain of his. Tristan nodded eagerly, not quite sure what "bet" meant yet, but he was eager to find out. "Alright, kid. 1,000 says that Kaiba wins. How's that?", Bandit Keith smirked. Tristan nodded, and then made a chimbo-ish noise as Bandit Keith picked him up and put him over his shoulder. Then., the two ran off to watch the fight. Tristan hoped to God that he won... otherwise he'd have to borrow more money from his secret source...  
  
KChan: Next time, we'll find out a bit more about Tristan and Bandit Keith's bet! Also. DUNDUNDUN! The battle continues! And is Pegsy getting a bit tipsy? I THINK SO! Pegasus: Why are you so hurtful?! Kaiba: Because. It's so easy to be hurtful. It's a lot easier than trying to impress someone. **tries to commit seppuku with a Frisbee.** 


	3. This Story Really ISN'T About Pegsy, Is ...

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Why you ask? Because I don't have enough money to BUY the corporation that produced it!! That's why! Okay. On with the story. Again, PLEASE review! On with the show!  
  
GRAPE JUICE ADDICTS ANNONYMOUS: PART FOUR  
  
Back at Bandit Keith and Tristan's happy corner of the universe, Bandit Keith again decided to raise the bet. He turned to Tristan, grinning at all the money he was about to make, and stated loudly; "Hey, dumbass. Raise the bet another thou'?" Tristan nodded again, pretty sure that thanks to Bakura, he was about to win. Bandit Keith laughed stupidly, and suddenly, Tristan didn't feel quite so confident.  
  
Kaiba threw out his dueling disk, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon once again rearing it's ugly head....erm... heads. Yami, who had been sulking in his Soul Room, was back on the field. He threw out his dueling disk as well, smirking at all his Kuriboh's that were being reproduced by the Multiply Card... All of course, in defense mode. Kaiba tried again and again to defeat the stupid fuzzy brown pieces of shit, but remained un-victorious. Then... it was Yami's turn. "I play Mammoth Graveyard... Along with the polymerization card... to combine him with the Living Arrow card!", he stated smartly. Kaiba blinked, wondering what the hell that combination was supposed to do. Yami smirked at Kaiba's stupidity. "Attack the stupid dragon!", Yami screeched. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon watched in horror as the Mammoth was literally combined with itself, causing it's attack power to go down. Yami laughed as Kaiba started to curse. "The Mammoth Graveyard will take the BEUD's attack down by 1200 every time I finish my turn." Yami picked up a card, grinned evilly and stated clearly. "I think.........I'm done!" Yami began to screech wildly, doing a happy happy dance. Kaiba began to cry silently, wondering to himself if he would ever get laid again. He decided that if he couldn't get laid, what was the point in living? So, he then made a drastic decision. "For every Kuriboh on the field, I'm going to take a step back.", he stated quietly. Kaiba then began to walk backwards toward the end of the roof. The cheerleaders gasped. Yami raised an eyebrow, wondering why Kaiba was so stupid as to kill himself. Then, as Yami read Kaiba's mind, he understood. Getting laid is a big deal. Yami Bakura began to cheer. "Yeah!!! Kill yerself!!! End it all now! Your life isn't important! Gratuitous violence is the best kind! Woohoo!", Yami Bakura whooped. Everyone took another step or thirty away from him. Yami sighed, not wanting Kaiba's suicide on his mind. Yami played the Celtic Guardian. "Next turn Kaiba, I will attack you and then it'll all be over.", Yami stated. Kaiba smirked, then stood up on the edge of the castle, his trenchcoat flapping dramatically. "Then I use Reborn the Monster to revive one of my BEWD's heads. If you attack me, the shockwave might blow me off the roof. However, if you don't, I won't hesitate to take your life points next turn." Kaiba threatened. Yami laughed hysterically. "Don't tempt me, Kaiba! You know I will!" Yami threatened him back. Kaiba sneered, then motioned for Yugi to bring it on. Yami growled, then raised his hand sexily. "Celtic Guardian! Attack the dumbass dragon!" Yami cried. The Celtic Guardian grinned maliciously, then ran at the BEWD, ready to chop off one of its other heads. Kaiba covered his eyes. Then, Tea got pitiful. "No, Yugi! You can't!!!", she cried, running toward him. Joey stuck his foot out and she fell flat on her face. She lay there, not moving. The entire cast again cheered, Yami Bakura the loudest. Inside of Yami's head, the honest, cute, non-violent Yugi began to pipe up. "Yami-kun... You know that you don't wanna kill Kaiba...", Yugi sighed. Yami began to laugh hysterically. "You think I don't want that loser dead? Hah! Don't make me laugh. He fricken tried to sacrifice me in my past life! I want him GONE!", Yami muttered. Yugi held his head, letting out a huge sigh. When Yugi finally looked up again, he had gone chibi, his eyes huge, cute, and watery. "Yami-kun... Please don't kill him... For me?", Yugi whimpered. Yami clutched his head, trying to avert his eyes from his aibou. Yugi knew that he couldn't take this much longer, so he began to make tears run down his face. Yami cried out exsaperatedly. "Fine, aibou!!! We won't kill the dumbfuck...", Yami stated unhappily. Yugi quickly turned off the water-works and smiled, giving Yami a quick hug. "Now get back to the damn game!", Yugi pointed, and they quickly exited his mind. Now, keep in mind, this all happened in about .00000000001 seconds, so bear with the storyline. If it had taken as long as it did for you to read this, the BEUD would be dead by now, Kaiba would have taken a flying lesson, and Yugi would have been inside the damned castle whooping the grape-juice out of Pegasus. ...Ah, souka. Let's continue. Yami cried out, dropping to his knees in quite a sexy pose. The Celtic Guardian was charging. Kaiba was crying. Pegasus was drinking. Yami Bakura was snickering. "STOP!!!", Yami shouted. The Celtic Guardian stopped, looking back at the sniveling thing on the ground that was his master. He growled slightly, knowing that he was about to die for the third muther-fucking time... Suddenly, the Celtic Guardian turned to Yami, his face twisted in rage. He threw his sword to the ground and growled lowly. "I am SO sick of you using me!! Don't you care about MY feelings?! I'M A PERSON TOO!", and with this, he turned and ran crying from the field. Both Yami and Seto blinked, not quite sure what to do. Yami shrugged and turned to Kaiba. "You win. My card was a wuss, so... Congrats." Yami smirked, then walked off to the coffee shop convieniently located at the end of Pegasus's castle for a non-fat latee. Kaiba sighed heavily, happy that he would continue to get laid.  
  
By this point, Bandit Keith, or badass American to us, had risen the price of the bet to eight thousand dollars. Tristan's mouth was wide with shock at the loss. Bandit Keith began to laugh maniacly. "WELL, Peacock! Pay up!", Bandit Keith said, indicating that he wanted money with his fingers. Tristan sighed and walked over to a convieniently located ATM and entered a credit card number. Eight thousand smackaroonies promptly came out and Tristan handed it reluctantly to the grinning loser. Bandit Keith waved the money around, cheering for his sheer dumb-luck. Tristan quickly ran to a corner and began to weep... 


	4. Tristan WHY!

Disclaimer: I, again, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. **cries** I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Here's chapter numero tres!!! (number three. ) Well, I won't keep you from reading this lovely story. Continue! The grape juice commands you!  
  
GRAPE JUICE ADDICTS ANNONYMOUS: PART THREE! Kaiba glared across the duel field at Yami, Yugi's slightly taller alter-ego. Kaiba smirked, thinking about the three BEWD in his deck, (Blue Eyes White Dragon... for those incompetent ones who don't know what that abbreviation means... DAMN YOU...), and the chaos that would ensue once they were all combined together. Yami blinked, wondering why Kaiba was so stupid as to think out his strategy when he knew damn well that Yami could read minds. So, while Kaiba grinned about how badly he was going to defeat Yugi, Yami sighed and came up with the perfect defense to the BEUD's attack. (Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon... Not even gonna say it again... DAMN YOU...) Tea and Joey were watching from the sidelines, along with Bakura, they guy who had absolutely no part in the American version of the series. Little did the stupid American editors know, Bakura was coming up with a devious plan to take over the show, and then, hopefully, the world. As Bakura and his Yami talked about their evil plans inside his head, Tea broke out into a cheer. "Go Yugi! Go Yugi! Don't choke on a lugie! Tea's here! Tea's here! Tea and her big-ass rear! I got boobs! I got boobs! If ya win I'll let you...", she stopped suddenly, trying to think of something to rhyme with "boobs". Joey raised an eyebrow, then took a club and knocked Tea out again. The entire Yu-Gi-Oh cast clapped quite loudly. Yami let out one of those cute whooping noises. Kaiba blinked, then thought to himself; "Woah... Dejavu..." He quickly shook off the thought and played his first card. ( '.') ('.') ('.' ) ~*MEANWHILE*~ ( '.') ('.') ( '.') KChan: "Get down, Kirby!" Tristan and Bandit Keith were making out... er... wait... No yaoi or lemon... Never mind! Tristan and Bandit Keith were watching the match, Bandit Keith certain he would win the bet. Tristan gazed at Yami stupidly, thinking about how there was something different about Yugi. Bandit Keith suddenly spoke up. "Hey, yuppie. I want to raise the bet up $1,000. What d'ya say?", the yellow-haired American grinned. Tristan shrugged, then nodded. Bandit Keith laughed to himself. Man this Tristan kid was stupid. ~Back on the dueling field...~ Kaiba was sucking royally. Yami was literally kicking his ass. It was not much fun for Kaiba, considering that Yami's foot was stuck up his ass. Yami laughed maniacally. Finally, Kaiba grabbed Yami and shoved his foot out of his ass. "Do you fricken mind?", he snapped. A few more turns... Then Kaiba grinned evilly. "I play Saggi the Dark Clown... in attack mode!", he yelled as he threw out his dueling disk and Saggi appeared. "EEHEE!", screamed Saggi. The entire cast looked at Saggi oddly. Yami cowered in the corner of his... er... corner. Saggi crossed his arms.  
  
"It's what they told me to say. What would you like me to say... You mean-heads!", Saggi wept in a sexy British accent. The cast apologized and Saggi went back to his 'EEHEE!'. "I call upon... Gaia the Fierce Knight!!", Yami yelled. "And with his attack points at 2300, he will defeat Saggi no problem!" Gaia charged at Saggi and killed him. Yay. But, oh no! Killing Saggi activated Kaiba's Crush Card Virus, which will now be referred to as CCV. "Ahahahahahaaa!," Kaiba laughed. "You have activated my CCV! And now all your deck is being infected!!" Yami snapped his fingers. Kaiba continues to laugh. Kaiba then played all three of his Blue Eyes White Dragons and combined them to make the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon... blah blah blah... Yami blinked. Then shrugged. He knew that was Kaiba's plan all the time... Kaiba still hadn't gotten the idea that he could read minds. Oh well. "Then this is going to be my next turn. Do have fun, won't you?", Yami smiled as he played Kuriboh. Kaiba blinked at the brown puffy piece of crap with overly large eyes and began to laugh. "My turn isn't over, dumbass!", Yami snapped. Kaiba sighed and crossed his arms, waiting for him to finish. Yami then played the Multiply Card and multiplied his Kuriboh about seven million times. Kaiba snapped his fingers. "Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack!", Kaiba yelled. The blast obliterated all of the Kuriboh's and Kaiba won. Yami's mouth dropped. "WHAT THE HELL?! I'M SUPPOSED TO FRICKEN WIN!", he yelled. Kaiba laughed maniacally and then informed Yami of his mistake. "You forgot to play the stupid Kuriboh in defense mode. All of your little fuzzy friends were in attack mode, which made it painfully easy to obliterate all of your life points." Yami dropped to his knees. "No... must get rid of pain... Give it.... to my Aibou...", Yami said as he promptly turned back into Yugi. Yugi looked around for a second, then proceeded to cry his eyes out. Kaiba blinked, noticing that Yugi had shrunk. 'Damn. Now I kinda feel bad. I beat him so bad that he shrunk...', he thought. Suddenly, Bakura whipped out a script. "Yugi was right, he IS supposed to win! We have to do it over now because I'm not done with my plan!... I mean, because Yugi deserves another chance!", Bakura corrected himself. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, then glared at Bakura, who promptly turned into Yami Bakura, causing Kaiba to wet his pants. Yami Bakura sneered. "Let's just get the damn thing over with... I'm sick of watching you tossers play this stupid game.", Yami Bakura snarled viciously. Everyone decided that it would be better to leave Bakura alone for awhile, and all took a step or twenty away from him. Yugi and Kaiba rewound their dueling disks, a new feature that Kaiba had just that very second added. And thus, the battle continued.  
  
Back at Bandit Keith and Tristan's happy corner of the universe, Bandit Keith again decided to raise the bet. He turned to Tristan, grinning at all the money he was about to make, and stated loudly; "Hey, dumbass. Raise the bet another thou'?" Tristan nodded again, pretty sure that thanks to Bakura, he was about to win. Bandit Keith laughed stupidly, and suddenly, Tristan didn't feel quite so confident. 


	5. Pegasus's Choice

Disclaimer: Well. This is the fourth part of my fic. I know nobody wants to review it. Sniff. but I will continue to write! For those. *counts the reviews* .two people who liked it, I will write for you! I will make your sides crack with laughter! I will let the world know about Pegasus' addiction!!! Pegasus: I am NOT addicted!  
  
Pegasus was sitting in his easy chair, drinking grape juice as usual. He stared out of his window in his huge-ass mansion, smiling quietly to himself. He sighed deeply. "Ahh... What a beautiful sunset...", he stated in his funny, chimpmunk voice. Croquet stared over at Pegasus worridely. He cleared his throat and walked to his master, not sure how to put his remark lightly. "Ah, um... Master Pegasus?", Croquet croaked nervously. Pegasus turned to look at him, much like how a deer looks at an oncomming cars headlights right before it hits it. Pegasus smiled and nodded, allowing Croquet to continue. "Well um... Me and the other members of your castle staff have talked about... erm, your addiction problem with the... um..."Croquet pointed to the glass of grape juice in his hand and continued, even more nervously than before. He suddenly began to ramble on and on about everything, words flowing out of his mouth like a bat out of hell.  
  
"Youraddictiontograpejuicehasgonewaytoofarandweallthinkthatyoushouldgetsomeh elp,ifyoureallyneedtothatisandIreallyhopeyoudoitsoonbecauseit'sgonnakillyous omedayifyou'renotcarefulandweallcaresomuchaboutyouMasterPeagasussopleasegets omehelpandbefreeofyouraddiction!" Croquet stammered, soon out of breath. Pegasus continued to stare at him. "...Nani?" Pegasus said quietly. The speech had gotten to him. After all, if it hadn't been for his wife DYING when he was only SEVENTEEN, maybe his addiction wouldn't be there. Damn. He'd thought of her again. Sadly, Pegasus began to wail pitiously. "Why?! Why'd you have to bring HER up again!", he wailed uncontrollably. Croquet looked around nervously, slowly edging towards the door. Pegasus continued to weep, his head now in his arms on the table. "But. Sir. I was mearly trying to.", Croquet started. Pegasus got up and pointed a shaky finger at him, his eyes. er. eye mad with rage. "That's enough outta you! I don't need to hear your incompetent snivling!", Pegasus growled. Croquet stood still for a moment, working his words over in his mind. Croquet's lip began to quiver suddenly and he promptly ran out of the room crying, sneaking into a conveniently located bathroom across the hall. Pegasus sighed and sat back down in his golden chair sipping his purple grape juice out of his golden cup. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. What if he really was addicted? What if Croquet was right? Looking down at his hands, Pegasus contemplated for a few more minutes, then slowly but surely, he picked up the telephone and dialed a number. "Yes?. Grape Juice Addicts Annoynmous? Yes, this is Pegasus J. Crawford. .uh huh. Yes. Exactly. ..When may I come in? .Tomorrow you say? Ah, excellent. I shall pack my things at once!. Yes. Yes. Thank you very much!", he hung up the phone, sighing heavily again. Standing up slowly, he raised his last cup of grape juice to the sky, vowing never to drink a single drop again. After all, it couldn't be THAT hard. could it? 


End file.
